BLACKMAIL AND SLEEPOVERS
by Amazonprincess97
Summary: when France blackmails the other nations into a sleepover things get a little crazy. Bets will be made, pillow forts will be built, and a game of truth or dare will be played. Prussia x Hungary/England x Seychelles/France x Monaco/America x Vietnam/ Germany x Italy(female)
1. Chapter 1

HI, thank you choosing my story.

I am very new to the Hetalia fandom, I've only watched a few episodes on YouTube so if anything is not exactly cannon sorry.

There are many ships in this story (all my otp's) so please enjoy

I do not own hetalia.

SEYCHELLES

You might ask why I, Seychelles, would be leavening my beautiful, warm island to travel all the way to cold, crowded Paris, France. The answer to that question would be the invitation I received in mail two weeks earlier. It came in a very memorable baby blue envelope:

To my dearest Seychelles,

I, France, am throwing a birthday bash extravaganza for my dear friend Canada. It is his one hundred and forty seventh year since independence, and he would be delighted to see you there. It will begin promptly at 9:00 pm, July 1st, and will last till noon, July 2nd. Food, games, and fun will be provided. Hope to see you in attendance.

Love, your dear friend France

P.s. Bring pj's

Of course I could not refuse, France is like a father, or at least an older brother, to me. He raised me for main years, until that jerk England stole mine dear island from him; then France rescued me, only to once again lose me to that fiend. But it's all better now, I am free and glad to be rid of England.

So now I am on a boat headed to Paris, I wonder who else will be there. Of course America, he's kind, but much too happy. Italy will come, he loves parties. If Italy is there Germany and Japan are not far behind. As for the rest of the guest list I have no clue, Canada is very nice, but he tends to get forgotten by the bigger countries; but maybe with all of France's connections the response will be greater. I hope so for Canada's sake, he's a nice boy and I like him.

ENGLAND

This is why I never open mail from France until after tea.

I started this beautiful day with a peaceful stroll through the gardens. Then I returned home to find I had received a letter from my dear old friend, France, detailing what I must do in order that a certain picture doesn't get out to the public. A copy of the previously mention photo- that may or May not involve me during a particularly low point in my nation's history- was so generously included.

If I want to obtain the original I must attend a birthday celebration for Canada. In France.

So now I am riding in my car and I am almost there. I wonder who will be there.

SEYCHELLES

"Welcome ma fifille, you are the first to arrive- as planned." France winks, I extend my hand which he takes and kisses.

"And why would you plan for me to arrive early?" I laugh. He waggles his eyebrows.

"I've been scheming" he grabs my hand and leads my down the hall of his palace.

"Again, what now?" We stop once we have reached the ballroom. There are Canadian flags everywhere. And a huge table filled with any and all good that can be consumed with maple syrup.

In the corner of the room there is half of a hockey rink (yes, the room is that big.) the whole party is any Canadian's dream.

"I have planned a little match making." He hands me a chart with the pictures of all the guests, there are different colored lines connecting some of the pictures. For example the chart has a red Line going from Prussia to Hungary. The top of the chart says: red - OTP, yellow - okay, black - not okay.

I skim the pairings most seem acceptable, a couple are strange but I think they could work. Until I see a red line connected to my picture, I follow its zig-zag pattern to the picture of a certain blonde Brit's picture.

"No! This is not going to- I mean I don't- we don't. England was the country who stole me from you." France shrugs.

"It is what it is, my dear. I see the way he looks out for you, I mean I can't be sure until I see some interaction. But..." I shake my and hand him back his chart.

"I notice you left yourself unpaired?" He scoffs

"You know my heart belongs to another." His voices drops it joking tone and his eyes flicker to the window. "Another who is gone" He quickly regains his usual composer.

"Anyways, how do you like the-" the rest of France's statement is drown out by a female voice shouting down the hall.

"France! Don't think you aren't going to pay for this." The girl emerges from the large doors to ballroom. Her hair is a blonde almost identical to France's, and her eyes are the same crystal blue. Her wire framed glasses match well with the big red bow in her mostly braided hair. She has a delicate appearance, she's about my height but much tinier.

France puffs out his chest and conjures the cockiest smirk I've ever seen on any country's face.

"Why Monaco, Mon loup (my wolf), whatever are you referring to?" She marches right up into his personal space, gets toe-to-toe and nose-to-nose with him, well mostly she barely reaches his chin.

With each word she forcefully pokes his chest.

"My embassy in Ukraine, Mon Chou (my cabbage)." He grabs her wrists. Holding them just above her head as he explains himself.

"I don't know if noticed but Ukraine is in a bit of a mix with Russia at the moment. So yes I prevent you from building an embassy there. I'm in charge of keeping you safe and I wouldn't want you to get mixed up in their problems." He drops her hands. She huffs and turns to walk out, noticing my presence she stops.

"Seychelles, isn't it?" I nod as we shake hands. "I've heard your island is beautiful this time of year. What did he have on you to get you here?" I shake my head in confusion.

"I-I don't know what... What you're talking about. I came because Canada and France are my friends." She nods.

"Oh, well you're the only one. Mr. France is blackmailing everyone else to make them coming to his little party. Anyways nice meeting you." She prances out the doors.

"France, did you really?" He nods with a triumphant smile.

"They can't refuse my kind of persuasion. I always win."

"Historically that statement is inaccurate." A suave voice coming from the large doors draws both mine and France's attention to a certain Brit. "Now where's my picture." He glares at us, more specifically France.

"Of course. Seychelles why don't you show England to the parlor. There is an envelope with his name on it." I silently agree and walk towards the older country. He looks me up and down, as if evaluating whether or not I had anything to do with the scheme. I slide past him and make my way down the familiar halls. I can hear him following close behind, too close for comfort.

"So, what does the frog have on you?" I stop and face him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I am here to support my friend on his birthday." He throws his hands up in defense.

"Hey, wow. I didn't mean to- I am sorry I was just trying to make conversation." he studies me in the awkward silence that follows his statement.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I turn and start walking again. He sprints to catch up to me.

"Doing what?" His eyes flicker as his eyes look me over again.

"That, the creepy staring and looking me up and down like I'm some animal at the market." I direct my attention to the long red carpeted halls.

"I meant not to be creepy, I humbly apologize. It's just-you've grown so much since I last saw you." We stop in front of the door to the parlor.

"Oh, well I forgive you just stop it." I open the cream colored door, we both slide in the empty room. Just as France had said, there is a table full of envelopes all bearing a different countries name. England quickly snatches up the one with his name, and tucks it into his coat pocket.

"Thank you, dearie, I'll just be on my way then." He winks and turns to walk out, only to be stopped by France casually leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, friend you aren't leaving before the party starts are you? I thought you wanted your picture." France pulls an old, torn and slightly crumpled picture out of his jacket pocket.

"You were so sad...tt, tt, tt." He clicks his tongue. "Poor Britton, you'd think he'd never lost a war before." France shakes the photo tauntingly at England, who dives at him to get it. To no avail, France just dodges his advances.

"What do I have to do?" England ask defeated.

"Stay till the party is over." With that France disappears into the shadow of hall. Once he's gone England rips the envelope out of his pocket and pulls out a baby blue, scented paper. He crumples it and tosses it across the room. Then storms out of the room. I pick up the discarded page and read it.

"Nice try...I owe you one embarrassing photo of a pathetic England."

By the time I returned to the ballroom many more countries had arrived.

Canada is in the corner of the room trying to talk Russia into play hockey with him. Belarus is close by watching them argue. Ukraine is talking to Monaco, near the table with food. France is watching the girls, as Germany paces nervously with japan close by.

I personally don't know Germany or Japan very well but isn't that what parties are all about-making new friends.

"Hi, I'm Seychelles." I shake hands with Germany, who pauses just long enough to shake my hand then resumes his pacing.

"You'w wiw' have to esscuse him. Italy was ssupossed to meet us here tirty minutes ago. He is just worried. It is wery nice to meet you. Seychewes, I am japan." Germany stops and flops into a chair.

"Ugh itz not like him to be late-well thiz late. Maybe we should-uh-uh..." Both I and japan are confused by Germany's sudden change. So we follow his gaze to the door where a girl who looks slightly familiar walks in the door. She has red-ish brown hair tied up in a ponytail. He outfit is a tan military uniform with tall brown boots.

I finally figure it out.

"Italy." All three of us say at the say time. Germany, with japan close behind, marches over to Italy.

"What happened?" Italy scratches her head and giggles

"I don't really know, I got this letter in the mail and it said to come here at this time. And I did and then there was this bowl of pasta in the car that picked me up and it was really good and then I fell asleep and then I woke up and now I'm a girl." Germany growls.

"Why would you eat a random bowl of pasta?!" He shouts at her, she quickly hangs her head. And Germany, realizing he has hurt her feelings- sighs. "Come on let's go talk to France and see if he can straighten this out." He grabs her hand gently and guides her off towards France.

ENGLAND

I am not the party type. I would much rather stay home with a nice cup of tea and a good book. This day is no exception.

I glance around at all the countries mingling about the room, talking and dancing. I know most of them, but I don't want to spend any time with them.

"Hey dude! Isn't this an awesome party or what?" America struts into the ballroom, and believe it or not I am actually excited to see that uncultured swine.

"I'll go with the latter." America slaps me on the back.

"I don't know what you mean but it sounds cool." I glance at Rolex writ watch, a quarter past.

"Why are you late?" America frowns as he contemplates my question and his answer to it.

"Well I was on my way to the airport and I like totally saw this dog and like any good American citizen I pulled over to help it... Blah, blah, blah... Nonsense-who cares... Blah, blah, freedom, blah, blah, hero. Blah, blah, 'merica, blah... And I missed my flight." I nod pretending to be interested in his story. He was just about to ask me something when France stand in a table at the north east corner of the room and clinks his spoon against his glass until the whole room is silent.

"Now on behalf of the birthday boy I would like to thank you all for attending. We will now be starting the evening section of the party please everyone go to you rooms and change into pj's." Everyone begins to shuffle towards the large doors. America however seems to be completely lost to the outside world. His eyes are fixed on one specific corner of the room, his attention is unwavering.

I follow his gaze in an attempt to find the subject of his intense attention. I do find a person in the line of his eye sight, Vietnam.

The tiny girl is gliding along the ballroom floor with the rest of the crowd heading to their rooms. America's eyes don't leave her for a second. I watch the whole encounter, bemused by America. He is a superpower, everyone know who he is, and yet he likes a girl and is too afraid to talk to her.

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel someone approaching. I turn to face the new presence and am greeted with the island wild child.

"Seychelles." I nod my head in greeting. "How are you enjoying the party?" She smiles.

"It's good. How about you? Anything interesting happen?" I jerk my head in America's direction.

"I discovered this old boys got a crush on Vietnam, if that counts?" She looks at the small Asia country and nods.

"Ya, I can see it. I guess that does count, but did you hear about Italy?" I shake my head, I hadn't heard anything about Italy since Germany went through asking all the European countries if we had heard from him.

"He is now a she." I was taken aback by what she said, could it be that a country could switch genders. It's never happened before, but then it's never not happened.

"Look there she is with Germany." Seychelles points to the pair; Italy, as usual, is sticking close by Germany's side.

"Say-chell, what up?" America joins out circle. Say-chell who does he think he is addressing her that manner.

"Hello America, we were just discussing Italy." She answers him.

"Oh ya, and like the fact that he's totally a chick? I ran into him-her when I was coming in. It's freaky!"

"Yes, thank you America for your lovely insight. Don't you have something to be doing?"

"We all do." Seychelles says, no I wasn't done talking to her. Ugh, I guess there will be time later.

"Yes, you are right." I offer my arm to her, she takes it. I guide her out of the ballroom.

SEYCHELLES

It's funny how much your pajamas say about you. For example France's pajama are burgundy and silk; Luxurious, expensive, and stylish. While England's are cotton, blue and white strips; comfortable, sensible, and boring. And then there's always America, who has a superhero t-shirt and basketball shorts; just like most things Americans have, not actually used the way it was intended.

I make these observations as everyone begins to return to the ballroom, where France has set up a huge circle of chairs, Each with a specific persons names. I search out my spot, finally finding it in between England and America.

"Cool we get to sit next to each other?" I smile at Americas enthusiasms. England doesn't seem to be amused.

France stands in the middle of the circle, raising his hand to get everyone's attention. As people notice him they sit, the talking fades as more and more of the group sits.

"Thank you everyone. Now lets get-wait no everyone isn't here." His eyes fall on the empty chair labelled Monaco.

"It's okay, she's not really a country. Ha-ha, let's just begin the game." China laughs at his own statement. France jerks around to face him.

"She is too a country." France shouts at the older country.

"Ya, china she really is a country." The man with white hair and red eyes, sitting next to Hungary, says to china.

"Oh is that so, Prussia? You would know all about not being a real country."

Germany jumps out of his seat to defend his brother, but is beat to it by Hungary. She dives out of her seat at china with a frying pan. Prussia springs out of his seat, stopping her and dragging her back to her seat.

Germany sits back down, but continues to glare at china; as female Italy is playing with the black cross necklace around his neck.

"I'm here! Sorry, I was late France." Monaco says and sits in her chair. Her long blonde hair is braided in its usual loose braid. She is wearing a cute white nightgown, with elegant lace on the short sleeves. She glances around the room, all eyes are on her, and she notices this fact. I can tell by the instant blush appearing on her face, France also notices her dislike of the spotlight.

"Anyways, we are going to play a game I like to call zhe truth or zhe dare. I will start." He sits in his chair. "Canada truth or dare?"

The shy blonde leans down to his bear, sitting on the floor, and whispers something to him. The bear looks at him confused.

"Who are you?" Canada slumps.

"I'm Canada." he responds in a defeated voice, while looking to France. "I guess truth."

"Okay, if you were trapped on an island with one of the people in this room who would it be? Tell us why?" Canada without missing a beat answers.

"Ukraine." All eyes turn to the blonde girl, she blushes. He continues. "Because she is nice, she always remembers my name, and she listens to me."

"Okay now it's your turn, Canada, to ask someone else." He nods

"Okay, um, America truth or dare?" America's eyes light up.

"Totally dare, dude."

"Use a..." He looks around and grabs a cloth napkin. "This and tie you ankle to one of the girls next to you-wait no, to Vietnam." Instantly America's cheeks turn red, he laughs nervously. "Oh and you can't untie it till someone dares one of you something that needs you two to be separate."

"Bring it on." America tries to sound confident, but I know for a fact that he has a crush on her and he doesn't do well with crushes.

He kneels on the ground ties the napkin around both Vietnams and his ankles. America is so embarrassed, England and Frances obnoxious laughing is not helping him.

Vietnam stays silent, not showing any kind of emotion; but I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Okay, England truth or dare?" England leans back in his chair with a smile.

"I'll take dare."

"I dare you to hold hands with-" he scans the room, his eyes land on France, who has a death grip stare trained on me. America catches what France is trying to say. "Seychelles. You can't let go for the rest of the game, no matter what." He huffs and reaches out his hand I grab. His eye look everywhere but at me. Why is he acting like this? He crosses his legs and rests his head on his hand, propped up on the arm of the chair.

I'm feeling a little awkward, I mean everyone is staring at us. So I stare off at the wall, and sometimes when I get nervous I do this where I put my hand between my thighs resting on the chair. Both of us are trying not to look at anyone else, and especially not each other.

"Okay, Frog truth-" France stops him.

"No, no, no. You can't repeat players until everyone has gone once." England huffs, it seems to be something he likes to do.

"Okay, Monaco truth or dare?" She smiles, surprised at first by being chosen.

"Dare." She smirks, France looks nervously between the two. England smiles at the obvious distress he has caused France.

"I dare you Monaco to sit in Frances lap the rest of the game." She shakes her head.

"No, I-uh-no I can't." She sinks into her chair. England shakes his head.

"To bad." I feel a little bad for her, she's very shy, and France is-well- France.

"hmm, Okay." She stands up and sits in Frances lap. Frances smirks and was about to say something-probably inappropriate- but was stopped in his tracks by an elbow to the throat. As he coughs and tries to recover from his injury, Monaco sits up straight.

"I challenge Russia, truth or dare?" Russia smiles.

"I would like the dare please." I didn't think it was possible for her smile to get any bigger, but it did.

"I dare you to give Seychelles a shoulder massage for three rounds." He nods, walking over to me. To be perfectly honest Russia terrifies me, so I may it may not have been shaking in terror, because England's grip tightened. Maybe in an attempt to reassure me; I guess it sort of helped.

"Does that make it my turn?" He says as he begins rubbing my shoulders. It hurt but there was no way I was telling him that.

"Yes, big brother it is your turn." Belarus says, in a creepy voice. She is almost scarier than her brother.

"Switzerland truth or dare?" The man with the Camel blonde hair crosses his arms.

"How fun." He says in a monotone, completely bored voice. "I guess truth."

"Okay, is it true that you like Lichtenstein-?"

"That's a dumb question, she's my sister of course I like her, idiot." Switzerland rolls his eyes for extra emphasis.

"...as more than just a sister?" Russia finishes his statement, then continues to try and break my shoulder bones.

Switzerland is silent. His face in an intense glare, I believe it is the face he makes when he's thinking.

"Yes, I believe I do." Lichtenstein squeaks and throws her arms around her adoptive brother.

"I like you too, big brother." He pats her on the back.

"Okay, japan truth or dare?" Japan first seems shocked, then quickly shifts into his thinking mode.

"We'ww I would much rather have to do truth."

"Okay, of you had two wishes what would they be?" Japan thinks for a few seconds.

"I would wish to connect better with my boss and my people."

"A very diplomatic answer." Russia whispers in my ear, I nod. And cringe. I notice England staring at me concerned, probably wondering what Russia said.

"Italy truth or dare?" Italy giggles

"Well, dare." Japan nods.

"Um, try to scratch your arm pit with your toes." Italy giggle and pulls her leg up to her arm pit and struggles to reach it.

"Lean in to it." Germany instructs her. She finally gets what he's saying, to move her body, or more specifically her arm pit, closer to her foot. With that she succeeds.

"Okay, Hungary truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss your crush on the cheek." She nods, stands up, and turns to Prussia next to her. He is even more confused than Austria. She leans in a kisses his cheek.

"My turn now?" She asks.

"Wait-what just happened?" Prussia ask.

"Ya." Austria asks.

"I kissed my crush, now Germany truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the hardest part about living with/ being raised by Prussia?" Germany thinks about the question for a second.

"He'z much too loud und he izt arrogant. Prussia, I dare you to-wait. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Because I'm too awesome to tell the truth."

"That'z what I thought, I dare you to give your most cherished possession to the person you trust most in this room." Prussia grabs the tiny chick from his shoulder and hands it to Hungary. She smiles and takes his most beloved friend, with a tiny hint of blush appearing on her cheeks.

Just then I noticed Russia had stopped and returned to his seat. I felt safer already. England makes eye contact with me. He leans close to me.

"I need to take this phone call in the hall, so we need to get up." I nod and we both stand up, getting ready to leave when.

"Where are you two going? I haven't asked anyone yet. It will be an awesome dare or truth, because I am awesome." Prussia cries.

"He has a phone call." England is dragging me out into the hall.

"Oh, okay. I see, you too want to go make out instead of listening to my prank. It's fine, it doesn't hurt my feelings at all." He says the last part extremely sarcastically. I shake my head.

"No, his boss is calling him and-" England pulls on my hand, he is already out the door. "Whatever, believe what you want" England pulls my through the door and I close it, he has his phone in his right hand and my hand in his left.

"Yes, my queen... I understand your concern but-... Okay... I will... Bye..." He slides his phone back in his pocket.

"So, what did she need? If you don't mind me asking?" He shakes his head.

"No not at all. My queen was worried about the new prince and his parents. They are traveling and she was wondering if I would check on them tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go back to the ballroom?" He cracks open the door and peeks in, then quickly slams the door, shaking his head.

"The Nordic brothers are daring each other. To say the least, it's not a pretty sight. Let stay our here for a little bit" I nod in agreement, I suddenly become very aware of my hand in his, he seems to as well.

"So you survived Russia's massage?" I shake my head.

"I was terrified, I mean I've never had an encounter with Russia before I've just heard stories. But he scares me." England starts rub my hand with his thumb. I stare at our interlocked hands, not sure if I like the new interactions.

"You know something? I haven't seen you since you were still a developing country. You've grown so fast." I nod and blush

"And all thanks to you for setting me free from English rule." He nods

"Ya, sorry about the whole servant thing, I thought it would help to teach you manners; but I was wrong. The wild child will never be tamed." I cock my eyebrows.

"Are you saying I don't have manners?"

"Well, no not exactly-"

"I do to have manners, I have better manners than any of your English girls."

"I'm sure you do, I was just-" I ignore his attempts to calm me.

"I bet I'm not as pretty either."

"That's completely not what I said at all and if you would just calm down-"

"Calm down, what?"

"Yes, quit acting like France and jumping to conclusions."

"Now you're insulting my big brother, why are you such a jerk?"

"I'm really not trying to be, you just bring that out in me and I apolo-"

"Oh so this is my fault." I drag him back into the ballroom, as he grumbled something about women and French corruption.

"Nice of you two to join us, we we're just about to convene our game and let these gentlemen go clean themselves up." Frances gestures to the Nordic brothers, turkey, and Greece- who are covered in syrup.

"Good, if I'm stuck with this arrogant Brit any longer..." We let go of each other's hands. France grabs our hands, preventing us from getting away from each other.

"No you were never dared out of this, so you two are stuck with each other till tomorrow."

"What?!" We both shout at the blonde.

"I can't-"

"But he's a jerk-" we shout over each other's comments. America jumps up from his seat, earning himself a slap from Vietnam.

"Us too."

"Yes and you as well Germany "I glance over at Germany and Italy, who have their hands tied to each other's. Frances yawns. "Oh, it is about bed time."

"How are we supposed sleep like this?" England shouts.

"Oh you'll figure something out. You do want your picture, don't you?" England forces a smile onto his face.

"Yes, goodnight then." Then he's turns and marches off towards the hall, dragging me behind him.

"Where are you taking us?" He stops and stares at me.

"Oh, ya, um- do you want to sleep my room or yours?"

AMERICA

Almost everyone had already wandered off to their beds, the only a few people remain: Vietnam and I, Germany and Italy, and Monaco and France.

Germany and Italy are trying to talk out their sleeping arrangements. While Monaco is arguing with France in French. It seems serious, because she keeps getting louder. I speak French but I don't care to really listen. I'm a little busy trying to figure out what to say to Vietnam.

"I'm tired." She interrupts my planning.

"Oh, okay let go sleep then. Where do you want to sleep?" She grabs my hand.

"Where ever is fine."

"Oh-uh-okay, let's go to my room, we can grab some blankets and make a pallet out here in the ballroom. Maybe even Germany and Italy will join us." Vietnam smiles.

"I like that plan. Let's go ask them." We hobble our way over to the arguing couple.

"...France said it's Irreversible, I'm sorry-what do you want?" Germany growls at us.

"We wanted to know if you guys want to join us." Vietnam asks.

"We are going to make a pallet out here to sleep on." Italy clasps her hands together, causing Germany's hands to be pulled apart awkwardly, as she jumps in the air.

"Can we please, please, please do it Germany? That sounds so fun." Germany sighs.

"I guess." Italy grabs Germany's hands.

"Let's go get blankets. Maybe we can build a fort out of pillows." Germany's eyes grow huge, his voice like a tiny child.

"A fort? Out of pillows? Prussia and I used to do that."

"Really? Maybe he wants to come join us too." I throw that in. Germany shakes his head.

"No defiantly not."

"Aww, why not? Please Germany?" Italy begs, Germany sighs.

"Okay, we'll ask but he's going to say no." They walk off in the direction if the hall.

"Where are they going?" France walks over to us. Monaco follows close behind.

"We are going to have a sleepover out here- like on a pallet. It's going to be totally awesome. You wanna join?"

"I think we would, wouldn't we Lucille?"

"Don't change the subject Francis" he grabs her wrists.

"Oh my dear I wouldn't dream of it. Now will you be a doll and go ask England and Seychelles if they would like to join us."

"Okay, but we will finish this conversation later." She marches off.

"That woman is a ball of fire." He gazes at her as she disappears through the large doors.

"Okay, let's go gather up some blankets." Vietnam nods in agreement.

MONACO

I watch the odd couple exiting the ballroom. America has begun to tell the tiny Asian country one of his many hero stories; she listens intently, she concentrates on him and only him, like he is the only thing that matters.

I used to look at France like that, but all he'd ever talk about was the beautiful women of his past, or Hungary, or Seychelles. Never once did he notice little Monaco striving to gain his attention.

I strut back into the ballroom, straight towards France, who is lounging on a leather couch.

"Where did that come from?" France shrugs and pat the spot next to him.

"Sit." I obey his command reluctantly, but only because he's acting weird.

"Yes." He stares off at the wall, and sighs before finally facing me.

"You've been acting strange lately, are you okay?" I shake my head, a little too quickly.

"Of course I am." He cocks his eyebrows in a skeptical way.

"Nothing's bothering..." He scoots closer to me. "Nothing at all." He gets in my personal space, laying his head on my shoulder.

"No, nothing." I say as I swat at him. He leans back with a smile on his face.

"I don't believe you. Soon you will tell me."

"Oh is that so?" He nods his head.

"When I best you at cards." I laugh, his face remains unchanged.

"Oh, you're not kidding. You have never once best me at any card game. Not belote, not manille, not courchevel. Not even poker."

"I bet I will win, and if I do you will tell me what your problem is." I ponder his challenge for second; I'm guaranteed to win, France is terrible a cards. So there's no downside to this.

"Okay, when I win- and I will- you will have to...let me drive the Peugeot 20cup." France cringes, he loves his cars the Peugeot is his newest. It's this strange little car with three wheels.

"Okay, deal." He snaps his fingers and four servants appear with a table and two chairs. Frances pulls a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Let's play."

"What are we playing?" He smirks.

"James Bond."

SEYCHELLES

"That's mine." I say, as England picks up the softest pillow I've ever used.

"No, it's not. It was on my bed."

"Because I put it there, I grabbed it from my room, ten minutes ago. Remember, you were there." I lift our connected hands. He shrugs and mutters about women the rest of the time we are getting supplies

By the time me and England finally rounded up everything we'd need -aka everything he'd need, he's so high maintenance. - And got to the ballroom, a crowd has gathered around something.

I glance over at England, he does the same. I drop my pile of pillows and blankets, England must have done the same because when we reach the group I glance at him and his arms are empty.

I shove my way into the group, hoping to get enough in to see what has drawn all this attention. In the middle of the circle is a table with France and Monaco playing some form of card game? They each have several piles of cards they are digging through, trading cards from their stack with the ones in the middle.

"He mate, what's going on?" England ask America, who has been here a little bit longer than us.

"France is trying to beat Monaco at cards so that he can find out some information. And if she wins she gets to drive his new car-"

"The Peugeot?" America nods.

"Ya that sounds right." England frowns.

"Oh, okay. So can we make our pallet?" I frown at him.

"Don't you want to watch the game?"

"No, not particularly, France will most defiantly win. He's the best card player out of all the countries."

"I beg to differ, Monaco has never lost and France is the one who taught her to play."

"He was just going easy on her."

"Was he now, well then, are you willing to make a bet?" He cocks his massive eyebrows.

"Okay, state your terms."

"If Monaco wins, you admit that I have better manners than your English women."

"Not this again, okay. If France wins then you give me that pillow." He points to the only pillow I didn't leave by the door, my extremely soft pillow.

"Deal." We shake free hands. Let the games begin.

HUNGARY

I've always had problems sleeping in new places, I mean it took me three weeks before I could fall asleep at Austria's. I had finally found the most comfortable sleeping position. When a loud banging caused me to get up. There's only person who knocks like that-I grab my skillet. I whip the door open and prepare to hit Prussia, but he ducks just barely missing a skull shattering hit. He dives at me, pulling me to the floor with him.

"Hey, nice swing. You wanna you go to the ballroom and build a pillow fort?" He asks with the biggest smile on his face. I can't help but laugh.

"Why? "He jumps up and offers me his hand.

"Because my little brother and his new girlfriend invited me to, and it would be boring without y-gilbird!" He runs past me, towards the chick huddled on the pillow next to where I was sleeping. He cups the tiny bird in his large German hands and cuddles him close to his face.

"Okay, I guess. What kind of fort are we building?" She stares at me like I've just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"An awesome one." I nod.

"How did I not guess that?" I say sarcastically. When we reach the ballroom we pass by some servants carting a table out of the ballroom.

Most of the people have their pallets set up already. There's not as many people as I expected: only England and Seychelles, who are sharing one large pillow; France and Monaco, who are laughing and holding hands on their pallet; Germany and Italy, who have already begun building their fort and oddly enough Italy is bossing Germany around; and last but not least America and Vietnam, who are currently laying out a giant American flag blanket.

Prussia picks a spot close to both Germany and the couch.

"One of us might want to sleep on it." I let him do what he wants, this is his pillow fort war.

"You're going down brohas." Germany pops up from his and Italy's nicely constructed fort.

"Quite unlikely." Is all he says before dropping back down into his fort.

Prussia and I start building right away, and when I say Prussia and I really mean Prussia. I lounge on the couch bossing him around. It's great.

"No, put the big pillow over there in the huge gap." I point to where I want him to put the pillow.

"But that's the door."

"Do you want the enemy just walking in here? No door." In the end our fort is a semi-circle with the couch as the back wall.

"Oh queen of the pillow fort, are we ready to attack?" Before I could answer the first blanket bomb hit our pillow wall.

"We're under attack! Fire at will." world war 3 had begun.

ITALY

"They're so cute!" I say as Germany and I lean over the back of the couch to gawk at our former foes.

"Vhat...? Vhy are zhey like zhis?" Hungary is curled up in a ball at the far corner of the couch with Prussia's lanky body sprawled out across both her and the couch.

"Do you see? He was protecting her from attacks. They must have stuck like this till they fell asleep. It's so romantic." Germany looked back and forth at me and the sleeping couple, as if still trying to take in what he's just heard.

"But...? Prussia doesn't sacrifice himself unless-" the stoic blonde pauses, confusion clearly displayed on his-oh-so-attractive face.

"Unless he truly loves them, which up until now has just been you." Germany raises one of his fair brows at me.

"You are right" he says with so much surprise, it almost sounds like a question "Vhen did you get so-so... Smart?" I shrug.

"It comes with the body, I guess you could say it's a girl thing."

FRANCE

I feel a sense of pride, glancing around at the ballroom at what's left of the party I spent two months planning. Hundreds of hours went into planning this, as well as money and perfectly good blackmailing material, and it's all over in matter of hours. My gaze drifts from pallet to pallet, honestly the whole slumber party in the ballroom was the best idea I think America has ever had. finally in surveying I reach the blonde snuggled close to my side, I was a little afraid she was going to be mad at me for beating her at cards- don't tell her this but I have been practicing that game for months in preparation for this party. She was mad at first but once we discussed her feelings for me it kind of slipped her mind.

I should have known the little fille had a crush on me, but I was too blinded by my sorrow. I couldn't see what was right in front of me, because I was still stuck in the past. Joan of arc will forever live on in my heart as my love, but just as the sun keeps on shining I shall keep on loving.

"Francis?" Monaco calls for me, as I stand. "Where are you going?" I kneel down next to her.

"I have more blackmail to collect." I point to Prussia and Hungary, who are cuddled on the couch; America, who is curled around Vietnam's tiny sleeping frame; and England and Seychelles, who are laying in a tangled knot still sharing one large pillow. Leaning down, I kiss her forehead.

EL FIN

Hey, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to say again I've only watched the few episode I can see on YouTube, so if something is inaccurate I apologize.

Please review, follow, or favorite.

I can't tell you how nice it is to see your comments and reviews.

Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- so I wasn't planning on writing anymore, but Stephanie0304 requested this. So here is what happened while Seychelles and Britain were outside of the ballroom. **

PRUSSIA

"Where are you two going? I haven't asked anyone yet. It will be an awesome dare or truth, because I am awesome." I shout with my awesome manly voice.

"He has a phone call." The island girl says as the boring proper guy drags her out of the room.

"Oh, okay. I see, you too want to go make out instead of listening to my prank. It's fine, it doesn't hurt my feelings at all." I say, trying my best to sound sarcastic. They don't listen, whatever.

"Okay" I slap my hands together. "Let's get this awesome challenge going." I jump up and stand in the middle of the circle, scanning my possible targets. That's when I spot the blonde spiky haired boy who is on the top of my prank wars list. He put hair dye in my shower head so when I turned it on the water was purple, my hair stayed that color for several days.

"Truth or dare your slim bag" I get right in Denmark's face.

"I'll take dare!" good that's what I was hoping for.

"Good, I dare you and your brother." I point to the four boys next to him, they look shocked. Well, all but two, the tall one with glasses and the short one with the bird, who are glaring at Denmark. "To strip to you underwear and..." what to do?

"And build a human pyramid!" Hungary shouts out.

"Yes, a human pyramid with Hungary at the top." I smirk at her, she holds up her frying pan threateningly.

"Okay, I accept."

"What?!" the other four say in unison.

"Yup, come on guys I can't go back on my word."

The second shortest, Finland I think, nods.

"It is only a fun joke." He pulls his pants off revealing white and blue boxers. Denmark quickly joins in revealing his red and white boxers.

"Ya, come on guys it's only a game" I laugh

"I hate you." The shortest one-Iceland-growls at Denmark, as he pulls his own pants off revealing his red, white, and blue boxers. Once all of the boys are stripped down to their boxers they begin planning their tower.

"I'm not doing this." Hungary slaps me on the back of the head.

"Oh, yes you are. Unless you're too chicken."

She rolls her eyes. I notice the boys have completed their tower the only thing they are missing is the top.

"Good job boys, now its Hungary's turn" I walk her over. I offer my hand to help her, she swats it away.

"I don't need your help."

"Oo! Feisty. I like that." Denmark chimes in from the bottom of the pyramid.

"Gilbert hand me my fry pan." I shake my head.

"Not until you're at the top."

She rolls her eyes and climbs up on the boys.

"Now what?" Iceland asks, as Hungary climbs down.

"Now little brother, it's my turn! Sweden truth or dare?" the tall one sighs as he pulls his pants back on.

"I'm not playing anymore! Everyone in the room has seen my underwear and that's way more embarrassing than the picture." Denmark spins around towards Greece.

"Truth or dare?" turkey smiles

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to drink three gallons of maple syrup"

"Three gallons, that's no problem." Greece smiles

Canada giggles.

"That's a lot of syrup, I love maple syrup.' France slaps the happy Canadian on the back.

"We know, oh we know." France snaps and three maids scurry over with gallon containers of syrup. Turkey rolls up his sleeves and takes the first container.

"Hey, Greece you wanna give me a hand with these containers." Greece, and his cat walk over turkey whispers something to him and he nods. They each take a container and start dumping the sticky syrup all over the Nordic five.

"That's for my cat." Greece yells as he dumps the remainder of his bottle on Denmark. This is even better than I had hopped, oh I love truth or dare. I grab the last bottle and toss it at Denmark.

"Defend yourself!" Denmark returns fire with his newly gained bottle of syrup. Suddenly I notice a weird piercing noise as the battle comes to a close. It is Canada screaming.

"All that wasted syrup, it's a terrible misfortune. How could this happen?" Ukraine helps him up and walks him out of the room. Quietly comforting him. I spot the ballroom door opening.

"Oh so this is my fault." Seychelles growls. I elbow Hungary and point to the brit and the island girl.

"It looks like the brit angered his girl."

She scoffs

"She is totally not his girl, she's way out of his league."

"Yes, she is." I whistle, I expected getting hit, but I didn't duck fast enough. Everything went dark.

"I think you hit him too hard Hungary." Italy's new female voice wakes me from my trauma induced slumber.

"He's fine." Hungary huffs. I open my eyes and see Germany and Italy are tied together.

"Ugh, how did you two get tied together?" I sit up and rub my head.

"Zhats is none of your business." My younger brother growls

"We were trying to leave and France said we were breaking the rules of the game, this was our punishment" female Italy giggles. My head starts spinning, I fall over.

"Germany, you better take him to his room." Hungary says as I drift back into unconsciousness. I wake as Germany lays me on my bed.

"Ludwig?" I mumble.

"Yes brother."

"Hungary is looking out for me, that's why I knew I could trust her with gilly-bird."

"Zhats nice, go to sleep."

**A/N-thanks for reading, please comment and read my other stuff.**


End file.
